An electronic device may be configured with a variety of input devices. For example, the electronic device may include a conventional data input device such as a keyboard. In another example, the input device may include a touch input receiving device such as a touch screen display or a touch pad that receives inputs for selected functionalities. In yet another example, the input device may include a specialized touch screen in which a stylus is required to receive inputs.
When the electronic device includes a touch input receiving device (e.g., touch screen display), it may be configured to further receive inputs such as those that are handwriting related (e.g., letters, numbers, etc.) when a keypad is not shown thereon. Conventional touch input receiving devices may include a sentence handwriting recognition system but it is impossible to achieve as high of an accuracy as a character handwriting system. The degradation in accuracy is usually caused by segmentation errors and/or indistinguishable characters. Conventional correction methods are often not natural and requires a deletion of wrong characters and subsequently inputting correct ones. Therefore, this process may substantially increase an amount of time required to obtain a sentence that is to be entered.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and device for providing an interface to make corrections in a sentence handwriting recognition system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.